


Ulysses [3]

by eiramew



Series: Toute passion abolie [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juin 1917</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulysses [3]

**Author's Note:**

> Beaucoup, beaucoup de mots.  
> Plus j'avance dans cette fiction, plus je me rend compte que je modèle la psychologie de Sarah à l'aide de la mienne. Un mélange d'amour honteux et d'une originalité réprimée, de peur du regard des autres et d'une passion effrénée pour l'inaccessible.  
> J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours :)

Sarah fixait distraitement l'horizon qui défilait sous ses yeux. Ses doigts jouaient inconsciemment avec le papier bleu du télégramme arrivé le matin même. Andrew lui avait proposé de passer l'après-midi à Londres plutôt qu'à Ripon, et elle avait accepté, comblée à l'idée de découvrir son nouveau lieu d'habitation. La femme de chambre détourna un instant le regard du paysage. Elle essaya d'apercevoir son reflet qui apparaissait par intermittences sur la vitre. Elle s'était préparée avec plus de soins qu'à l'ordinaire, fardant ses joues et mordant ses lèvres afin de les rendre plus rouges. En repensant à cela, Sarah baissa les yeux. Elle avait souvent vu les filles de cuisine et les jeunes femmes de ménage avoir recours à cette technique, faute de rouge à lèvre, lorsqu'un charmant jeune homme les croisait dans le couloir. Elle avait l'impression de se comporter comme une adolescente. O'Brien essuya le fard d'un revers de main agacé. Son regard se posa sur son chapeau, qu'elle avait posé sur le siège qui lui faisait face. Noir, triste et déprimant, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait toujours opté pour ce qu'elle considérait comme la '' simplicité '', mais sa '' simplicité '' lui apparaissait aujourd'hui comme trop stricte et vraiment morne. Elle eut soudain envie de s'acheter un chapeau garni de fleurs colorées puis se ravisa, imaginant les moqueries qu'il susciterait chez les domestiques. La femme de chambre eut un bref mouvement d'agacement et détourna la tête, fixant à nouveau la campagne anglaise.

ೱೱೱ

Lorsque Sarah descendit du train, la chaleur moite du mois de juin la prit à la gorge. Elle traversa le nuage de vapeur qui se dissipait paresseusement entre les wagons. En entrant dans la gare, elle aperçut Andrew qui l'attendait en souriant. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, elle l'embrassa furtivement et passa son bras sous le sien. O'Brien venait de retrouver sa bonne humeur. Ils marchèrent dans les rues de Londres, sans trop savoir où aller, mais heureux d'être ensemble. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Andrew invita la femme de chambre dans un café qui faisait l'angle d'Oxford Street. Durant le repas, Lang posa quelques questions sur Downton et sa métamorphose en maison de convalescence. O'Brien s'efforça d'en dresser un portrait neutre, malgré son ressentiment envers Mrs Crawley. À son tour, la femme de chambre interrogea Andrew sur les avancées de la guerre, mais, sentant un léger malaise, dans ses réponses, elle changea rapidement de sujet. La conversation porta ensuite sur la vie londonienne. Sarah hasarda:

'' T'es-tu fais des amis depuis que tu vis ici? ''

Sa question ne sembla pas le surprendre. Il sourit.

'' Pas vraiment. Tes lettres me suffisent, amplement, additionnée à la présence d'Elisabeth et occasionnellement de la tienne. ''

O'Brien ne dit rien. Andrew posa délicatement sa main sur celle de la femme de chambre et se pencha vers elle.

'' Sarah. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je préfère que tu penses d'abord à toi. Je t'ai dis que je voulais que... ''

Comme une enfant, Sarah posa ses doigts sur la bouche de Lang.

'' Shhhhhh! Hors de question que le bonheur soit à sens unique. C'est notre bonheur, alors on le partage, c'est tout. ''

En finissant sa phrase, elle plaqua sa bouche contre celle d'Andrew, en dépit des regards profondément choqués des autres clients. Il adorait observer la petite étincelle qui jaillissait au fond de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Le valet régla l'addition et tout deux sortirent, sans prêter aucune attention à ceux qui les regardaient de travers. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, ils se mirent à rire.

'' Tu aurais vu la tête qu'ils ont tous fait lorsque je t'ai embrassé!

\- Oui, reprit Andrew, ils ont sûrement du se dire que nous nous comportions comme des adolescents! ''

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand il vit une ombre passer sur le visage de Sarah.

'' Ais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? ''

Elle pinça les lèvres et essaya de sourire.

'' Non, mais je me faisait le même réflexion ce matin, quand l'idée d'acheter un chapeau fleuri m'a traversée l'esprit... J'ai l'impression de jouer à être jeune et de me rendre ridicule...''

Le bruit de la circulation les empêchait de continuer leur conversation. Lang offrit son bras à la femme de chambre.

''Allez, viens! Je vais te faire visiter mon palace! Nous pourrons discuter en toute tranquillité. ''

Un petit sourire illumina le visage d' O'Brien, qui se laissa gentiment guider par Andrew.

ೱೱೱ

Pendant que Lang faisait du thé dans la petite cuisine, Sarah observait la pièce. Le mobilier était assez rudimentaire avec l'armoire, les deux chaises et la table en bois. Il y avait aussi une cheminée noircie par les années. Cependant, tout semblait propre et en ordre, ce qui reflétait la personnalité d'Andrew. Elle se leva pour aller jeter un œil à la chambre. Comme le salon, elle était d'une simplicité déconcertante: un lit et une petite table de chevet ornaient la pièce du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. O'Brien referma discrètement la porte et regagna sa chaise en silence. Lang apparut quelques instants plus tard, un théière à la main.

'' Désolé d'avoir été si long. ''

Il remplit les tasses. Ils se turent un instant puis Andrew reprit:

'' Et si nous poursuivions notre conversation? Tu étais en train de dire qu'être jeune était ridicule. ''

La femme de chambre se défendit:

'' Pas du tout! J'étais en train de dire que s'obstiner à vouloir l'être, passé quarante ans, est ridicule! ''

Lang apprécia sa répartie.

'' Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Nous ne jouons pas à être jeunes. Être amoureux ne signifie pas être jeune.

\- Et être jeune ne signifie pas être amoureux...''

Compléta O'Brien, pensive. Le valet nota sa remarque.

'' Jouons cartes sur table. Combien de fois as-tu vraiment été amoureuse? ''

Elle releva le menton d'un air de défi.

'' Dois-je t'inclure?

\- Non.

\- Alors je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. ''

Les mots avaient dégringolés de sa bouche. Le ton de Sarah n'était ni agacé ni honteux, seulement lasse. Andrew essaya de masquer sa surprise.

'' _Jamais_? Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais eu aucun homme avant moi? ''

Elle protesta vivement, piquée au vif.

'' Sans pour autant être une _traînée_ , j'ai eu ma part d'expérience... - Elle marqua une pause – les sentiments m'importaient peu à l'époque... ''

Sa voix été redevenue calme. Lang hocha la tête. Il n'était pas jaloux. En quarante années d'existence, Sarah avait eu le temps de découvrir la vie. La femme de chambre but tranquillement une gorgée de thé.

'' Et toi? ''

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le valet avoua qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux d'une femme qu'il ne l'était d'elle. Peu convaincue par sa réponse, O'Brien croisa les doigts les bras et fronça les sourcils. Andrew voulut prendre sa main mais elle recula.

'' Montre-moi combien tu m'aimes. ''

Lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi. Lang se leva à son tour et avança vers elle. Elle esquiva en riant la main du valet qui tentait de saisir son bras. Comme il essayait de l'attraper par la taille, elle se réfugia dans la chambre, toujours en riant, et bloqua la porte de son épaule. Il fallut à peine cinq secondes à Andrew pour en venir à bout. Quand il fut dans la pièce, Sarah, essoufflée par sa course, leva les mains.

'' D'accord, je me rend. ''

Lang se mit à rire et attira la femme de chambre contre lui. Elle rit à son tour. Ses yeux brillaient. Le valet la fit asseoir sur le lit et, avec une infime douceur, entreprit de délacer ses chaussures. Il suivit la ligne de ses bas, jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements, qu'il fit descendre le long de ses jambes avec respect. Elle adorait sentir ses doigts souples et délicats sur ses jambes nues. À présent, il embrassait ses cuisses, à genoux devant elle. O'Brien ne put réprimer un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Lang contre son entre-jambe. Elle tremblait tellement qu'il dut lui maintenir les genoux pour éviter qu'ils ne se cognent. Comme l'immeuble était vide, en pleine journée, elle ne retint pas ses cris, qui redoublèrent lorsqu'elle le sentit glisser en elle. Malgré la dureté de ses traits, son visage conservait une innocence enfantine qui, selon son humeur, se révélait plus ou moins. Quand elle haletait entre ses bras, elle semblait retrouver les vingts ans d'une jeune fille passée trop vite à l'âge adulte. Andrew adorait voir son visage se crisper puis s'adoucir pendant l'orgasme, lorsque ses paupières se fermaient et que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient légèrement pour laisser sa langue rose frôler le coin de sa bouche brûlante. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa aller contre elle, passant un bras protecteur autour de sa poitrine.

ೱೱೱ

O'Brien soupira d'extase lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Andrew suivre la ligne de son dos jusqu'à son épaule, effleurant son bras nu et se glissants dans sa main. Elle sentit également ses lèvres presser délicatement sa nuque. Pris d'un élan de romantisme, le valet chuchota à l'oreille de Sarah:

'' Nous devrions nous marier... ''

Elle se tourna vers lui et il craignit d'avoir parlé trop vite, mais elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

'' Je ne pense pas être faite pour le mariage... ''

Andrew caressa ses cheveux qui bouclaient sur le devant.

'' Je le croyait aussi jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre... ''

Il se frotta les yeux.

'' Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce que je dis. ''

La femme de chambre posa une main sur le bras de son homme.

'' Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. L'idée d'un mariage m'a aussi effleuré l'esprit, mais je ne pense pas ce cela serai une bonne chose. Nous arrivons tout juste à nous voir une fois par mois...

\- Tu as raison, c'est stupide de ma part d'avoir de tels projets.

\- Ce n'est pas stupide, le corrigea-t-elle, c'est courageux. ''

ೱೱೱ

O'Brien était installée contre la fenêtre du dernier train de la journée en direction de la gare de Ripon. Son compartiment était vide et la seule personne qui croisa son chemin fut le contrôleur. Le voyant bailler de fatigue, elle n'engagea pas la conversation, se contentant de lui tendre son billet, qu'il prit sans le voir et lui rendit immédiatement, trahissant son impatience. Sarah ouvrit son sac et glissa le billet dans son livre. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre la vitre, bercée par le doux cahotement du train. Soudain, elle se redresse, perplexe. Elle n'avait pas emporté de livre.

Elle se hâta de reprendre son sac et sortit l'objet qui avait causé son trouble. En voyant la couverture, la femme de chambre sourit: _Ulysses, Lord Alfred Tennyson_. Elle tourna la première page, qui comportait une note manuscrite. O'Brien reconnu l'écriture de Lang.

_'' Sarah. Un petit cadeau pour clore cette journée formidable. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir évoqué la mariage... Oublions cela si tu veux bien, je t'aime. Andrew ''_

Émue, elle referma le livre. Durant tout le trajet, elle résista à l'envie de le lire, préférant se réserver ce plaisir lorsqu'elle serai au calme dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas gâter le son que les mots produisaient dans son esprit par les bruits environnants. Dès qu'elle fut de retour à Downton, tout le monde dormait déjà et, après avoir fermé derrière elle la porte de sa chambre, Sarah se mit à écrire.

ೱೱೱ

_Samedi 2 juin 1917_

_Andrew_

_Merci infiniment pour le livre, tu as fais de moi une femme comblée. Pour ce qui est du mariage, cela n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux pas y penser, surtout maintenant, mais je t'aime, je t'aime comme il n'est pas permis de le faire. Peut être qu'après la guerre, j'aurais les idées plus claires concernant le mariage, mais ... Je risque de ne pas pouvoir me libérer ce mois-ci, mais j'espère de tout cœur que tu me rendra visite. Il faut à présent que je te laisse, je tombe de sommeil. Je te transmet toute mon affection et je t'embrasse tendrement._

_Sarah_

ೱೱೱ

_Mercredi 6 juin 1917_

_Sarah chérie_

_Je suis content que mon cadeau te plaise. Je te promets d'essayer de venir te rendre visite. À la librairie, ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils étaient satisfaits de mon travail et que je serai employé à plein temps. Mes journées seront plus longues, mais cela me permettra de me sentir moins seul. J'ai pensé qu'un jour, si la comtesse serai d'accord, je pourrai t'emmener à la mer. Quand j'étais petit, ma famille vivait à Brighton. Cela fait plus de vingt ans que je n'y suis pas retourné. Est-ce que tu en aurais envie? Encore faudra-t-il que nous trouvions te temps..._

_Tendrement, Andrew_

ೱೱೱ

Cora ne supportait plus Mrs Crawley. Sa simple présence suffisait à irriter lady Grantham au plus haut point. Dès qu'elle entendait son pas rapide résonner dans le couloir, la comtesse s'éclipsait en hâte. Robert aussi perdait patience lorsqu'elle se lançait dans de grands discours moralisateurs. L'avis des domestiques était partagé, mais dans la plupart des cas, le personnel de Downton s'accordait à dire que Mrs Crawley agissait de manière déplacée. O'Brien la jugeait sévèrement et se faisait vertement réprimander par Mrs Hugues pour les mots crus qu'elle employait, mais cela lui était égal car lady Grantham lui donnait raison. Au cours de leurs longues discussions, Sarah avait beaucoup appris de la comtesse, qui lui avait parlé de son enfance en Amérique et de sa jeunesse en Angleterre, mariée à vingt deux ans. Elle ne se plaignait pas de son mariage, mais regrettait que Robert se montre de plus en plus distant. Voyant sa femme de chambre hocher la tête et pincer les lèvres en détournant son visage, elle s'excusa immédiatement de ne pas avoir tenu compte de ce qu'elle endurait depuis trois mois. Sarah plongea son regard triste dans les yeux tendres de Cora, qui lui avait pris la main.

'' Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude. ''

Troublée, lady Grantham reprit d'une voix inquiète:

'' L'habitude de quoi, ma chère Sarah?

\- L'habitude d'être malheureuse. ''

Cora s'attendait à ce genre de réponse, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu' O'Brien serai si franche et directe. Elle soupira, prit les deux mains de sa femme de chambre et lui tordit les poignets pour la forcée à la regarder en face.

'' Sarah! Sortez-vous de la tête que votre vie est vouée au malheur! Pensez aux bons moments de votre existence, ils y en a forcément eu! Je sais qu'il est difficile d'entretenir une liaison à distance, mais tenez bon et vous en serez récompensés, vous et Mr Lang. Et quand la guerre sera finie...

\- Il veux m'épouser. ''

Lâcha O'Brien. Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage de Cora, et ses yeux se mirent à briller avec une intensité singulière. Elle s'écria presque:

'' Quel bonheur Sarah! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous! ''

La femme de chambre l'interrompit.

'' J'ai refusé. ''

Le visage très expressif de lady Grantham passa de la joie à la tristesse en moins d'un quart de seconde.

'' Mais... Pourquoi?

\- Parce que nous ne nous voyons qu'une fois par mois, parce que nous sommes en pleine guerre, parce qu'on ne se marie pas à quarante ans, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il perde son travail en venant habiter à Ripon et parce que je ne veux pas vous quitter en allant habiter chez lui. ''

Déconcertée par ce flot d'arguments, la comtesse bégaya:

'' Je... euh... merci beaucoup Sarah... C'est... euh... vraiment gentil de votre part de... euh... vouloir renoncer à vivre avec lui pour rester à mon service... ''

O'Brien soupira et caressa délicatement la joue tiède de lady Grantham.

'' Vous êtes très bonne pour moi madame, et je ne veux pas vous causer de peine. Peu être qu'un jour, nous pourrons nous voir plus souvent, lui et moi... ''

Cora pressa doucement la main de sa femme de chambre.

'' Je comprend cela... Je vous promets de faire de mon pieux pour vous rendre heureuse. ''

Sarah secoua la tête.

'' Ne prenez pas cette peine, je peux m'en sortir toute seule. ''

Lady Grantham protesta vivement.

'' Non! Je tiens réellement à vous aider! C'est bien à cela que sert une amie, n'est-ce pas? ''

Alors, O'Brien se laissa gagner par le sourire qui la démangeait depuis quelques minutes et rendit son étreinte à Cora qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

ೱೱೱ

_Lundi 11 juin 1917_

_Andrew_

-

It little profits that an idle king

By this still hearth, among these barren crags,

Matched with an aged wife, I mete and dole

Unequal laws unto a savage race,

That hoards, and sleep, and feed, and know not me.

-

_Je sais que cette présentation est quelque peu étrange, mais ces quelques lignes ont attiré mon attention, au milieu d'autres vers, plus remarquables les uns que les autres. Je suis obligée de m'imposer un rythme de lecture car sans, il me suffirai d'une nuit pour dévorer les rimes de ce poète de génie! Je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur son travail, il parle de lui-même, enivrant et profond. Je ne nourris malheureusement pas l'espoir de te voir cette semaine et j'en suis amèrement désolée. J'ai bien trop de travail et je trouve à peine le temps de t'écrire, Mrs Crawley fait encore des siennes... J'espère que tu m'excusera, je t'embrasse._

_Sarah_

ೱೱೱ

_Mardi 19 juin 1917_

_Andrew_

_Ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles m'affecte considérablement. J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave. Écris-moi je t'en prie, même un télégramme._

_Sarah_

ೱೱೱ

Vendredi 22 juin 1917

_Andrew_

_S'il te plaît, répond-moi! Ais-je dis quelque chose de mal? T'ai-je vexé, ou ennuyé? Si c'est le cas, je regrette, mais je t'en prie, fais-le moi savoir, d'accord? Je t'aime. Sarah_

ೱೱೱ

Cela faisait une semaine qu' O'Brien n'avait pas dormi, comme l'attestait les cernes noires creusées sous ses yeux gonflés. Elle faillit s'évanouir en découvrant devant son assiette deux petites enveloppes grises.

ೱೱೱ

_Vendredi 15 juin 1917_

_Sarah_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écris plus tôt, mais notre quartier vient d'être bombardé par un raid aérien mercredi et il a fallu tout déménager en urgence, afin de sauver les maigres restes. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, notre immeuble n'a presque pas subit de dégâts (Une cheminée et un morceau de toiture détruits) alors que quelques rues plus loin, les maisons ont été complètement détruites! Tout le quartier a porté main-forte et les ouvriers sont déjà là. Il est possible que nous soyons victimes d'une autre attaque, mais nous n'en sommes pas certains. Ne te fais pas de soucis, la vie reprend son cours. J'ai reçu ton poème, le choix que tu as fais est superbe. Je t'embrasse._

_Andrew_

ೱೱೱ

_Lundi 25 juin 1917_

_Sarah_

_Je viens à l'instant de recevoir tes lettres. Il me semble que le courrier ai été bloqué depuis mercredi 13. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne rien avoir écris depuis. De mon côte, je pensais que tu m'en voulais. C'est étrange que tu n'ai pas été au courant du bombardement. J'espère que tu vas bien et que mon silence ne t'as pas trop inquiétée. Je t'aime et j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir._

_Andrew_

ೱೱೱ

O'Brien avait du mal à se contenir. Sa respiration était saccadée à cause de sa bouche qui tremblait compulsivement et elle dut poser la lettre sur la table pour l'empêcher de glisser de ses mains. Lorsque Anna lui demanda ce qui la mettait dans cet état, Sarah répondit qu'elle venait de recevoir des nouvelles de son frère, en France depuis deux ans. La femme de chambre se contenta de hocher la tête. La conduite d' O'Brien laissait perplexe les autres domestiques. Elle, qui était autrefois mystérieuse et imperturbable, devenait émotive et avait de fréquentes sautes d'humeur. Cependant, sa rudesse et sa réserve demeuraient toujours. Mrs Hugues était allée se plaindre de son comportement auprès de lady Grantham, mais la comtesse l'avait défendue, assurant que sa femme de chambre traversait une période difficile. Lorsque Sarah confia à lady Grantham ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant un mois, son attente terrible de nouvelles et ce silence qu'elle avait reçu en retour, Cora se rendit compte qu'appeler cela '' période difficile '' était bien faible.


End file.
